


Baby Steps

by pumpernickelberry



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpernickelberry/pseuds/pumpernickelberry
Summary: Struggling to come to terms with their new attributions after Chiro's arrival, everybody is distressed. Unbeknownst to the others, Antauri is just as much at a loss.





	Baby Steps

Antauri realized a short while after Chiro became a member of their team that the extent of his responsibilities had grown greater than he had expected.

Their dynamics felt out of place, with the monkeys and Chiro perpetually struggling to accommodate one another. They wanted him to feel welcomed, and he wanted to be a fitting spontaneously-chosen leader. Even so, Antauri felt confident that Chiro’s doubts would eventually be put to rest, but for that to happen he would need something more than their camaraderie. Was it for them to be more open, more honest with him? He’s sure to have questions. After all, as a team, they had to act as a unit not only on the battlefield but in their everyday lives, as well. That much was clear after their previous experience. And for their relationship to improve, he needed to be aware of their past, their mistakes. Antauri did not consider himself to be suited for this task. He could teach Chiro to control the power primate, but how could he mentor him?

The door to his room opens abruptly and Antauri is on his feet, coming face to face with a very tense, very timid-looking boy.

“Chiro, hello.” The monkey looks carefully at him. “Is something the matter?”

In the doorway, he feels taken aback. Seeing the inside of Antauri’s room for the first time, Chiro concludes that he made a mistake by coming over, as if seeing the monkey in a different environment than usual is an intrusion not only on Antauri’s privacy but also on the image he had created of him. Backtracking, he struggles to come up with an excuse for his arrival and to run off back to his room, but the other notices his distress.

“Are you having trouble sleeping? It is quite late for you to be up.”

Chiro’s eyes widen a bit at being exposed so quickly. He takes a deep breath and starts speaking, albeit a tad too stiff to appear nonchalant. 

“Uh, hi. I had a bad dream. The fight today kind of... Shook me up. And I can’t go back to sleep. Not yet at least. I wanted to ask to stay with you for a bit, unless you'd rather go somewhere else? That'd be ok too."

Selfishly relieved to find out he is not the cause of his discomfort, the monkey starts preparing a place for him to sit. If Chiro trusted him enough to turn to him for help, it seems that they were making progress after all.

"Of course you can come in if you'd like." Perhaps all he sought at that moment was to be comforted about his nightmare, but Antauri believed it was a good opportunity to answer some of his questions, would he be accepting of that. It seems that the error of their ways in approaching their new leader was attempting to cover up Chiro's doubts instead of acknowledging them.

And if all Chiro needed at the moment was a place to voice his concerns, Antauri would do his best to provide that.

**Author's Note:**

> SRMTHFG Secret Santa gift for @chocomony ! Truthfully I'm not used to writing Antauri and Chiro but I hope it's not that noticeable haha. I had fun with this, hope you like it!


End file.
